Field of Innocence
by moonlightpixie89
Summary: Harry's final battle, can he survive after just experiencing love for the first time? More summary inside.
1. A night to remember

Field of innocence

Summary:don't want to spoil it for you, but basically Harry's final confrontation with the Dark Lord.

A/N:Short story. Contains violence, mildly graphic, character death, suggested sex (not graphic). I've tried to keep to the characters personalities as much as possible, of course their 'adventures' and time would change them a bit!

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter.

Gryffindor's sword glittered red in Harry's hand. At his feet lay the dead body of Voldemort's snake, Nagini. Exhausted and blood splattered, Harry gathered broken branches from the surrounding woodlands and piled them around the snake, he then used his wand to ignite them and watched the sixth Horcrux burn into nothing.

When the fire died out he apparated out of the woodlands to London. Since turning seventeen and deciding to go on his journey he had lived at 12 Grimmauld Place, with the assurance of Hermione and Lupin that it was still protected by the Fidelius

charm, as with the death of Dumbledore the secret had perished with him. He had of course made several changes to the décor, with the help of Hermione. But it still remained dank and depressing.

He was alone in the house. Ron and Hermione were probably at The Burrow celebrating. Before Harry had told them they were to find Nagini that night they had sprung it upon him that they were engaged! Harry of course, congratulated them and insisted they go to tell their families. He did not want to ruin what was one of few happy days for them. Since Arthur Weasleys murder shortly after Harry started his journey, Ron had become very depressed. So Harry went alone, he would tell the others what he had done in a few days time.

The empty house gave him time to think, he climbed into a hot shower and washed the drying blood from his body. He would soon be nineteen, in two years he had tracked Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's staff and Voldemort's Snake Nagini. The Ring and Diary already destroyed, Harry new his next confrontation would be the last, whether he lived or died it would be over.

He had thought his journey would be longer, but with the help of Ron and Hermione, and even close members of the Order Of The Phoenix he had managed to track down the Horcruxes and destroy them, though not without injury. He looked at his scarred knee, amidst a battle his only option was to break the staff on his knee as his opponent had disarmed him. The sudden shock of energy and magic had thrown his enemy across the room and knocked him out, giving time for help to arrive. However Harry had spent a month in hospital re-growing a large amount of his knee.

Harry climbed out of the shower and shook of his wet hair, grabbing a towel he quickly dried his body and dressed into muggle clothing. Using a charm he dried his hair and headed for the kitchen, pausing when he heard a clank coming from the room. He drew his wand and invisibility cloak and sneaked into the kitchen.

He smiled as he saw the familiar red head look around.

"Harry? I know your there!"

"Hi Ginny, I didn't know you were here" said Harry as he pulled of the cloak. "You shouldn't sneak into people's houses, what if I had jinxed you?"

"I notice you say house, not home" she replied with a knowing look in her eyes. The Weasley's had often insisted Harry live with them, but feeling like a danger Harry kept himself away from the closest thing to a family he had.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Harry asked the question somewhat accusingly and blushed. They had never become a couple again, but Harry couldn't deny the feeling's he had for Ginny, and he knew she felt them back.

"Mum sent me, she wants you to join the celebrations!" Ginny was no longer looking Harry in the eye, she was examining his body, Harry looked down and with a start realised his shirt was turning crimson. He didn't realise he was injured. Ginny ran over and lifted his shirt, Harry blushed again as he felt her hands run over the cuts.

"It's not deep, just bleeding a lot… what did you do?"

Harry laughed as he pulled his shirt back down at the suspicious look on Ginny's face.

"I didn't even realise… probably thinking about… other things" he said to himself as much as her. The frown on her face increased in intensity and Harry's smile faded.

"I…Nagini's dead. That means-"

"There's just Voldemort left"

The silence between them felt like a mix of emotions, understanding, shock, fear, anticipation. They both knew what this meant, Ginny was one of the few Harry confided in. He felt she deserved to know after the death of her father, he had felt responsible. It was well known the Weasleys were close to Harry, he was haunted by the thought he may be the reason Mr Weasley was killed.

"When… do Ron and Hermione know?"

"No"

"So… he'll know by now, that they're gone, the Horcruxes. Will he come after you?"

"I don't know" Harry considered this, would he rather be hunted down or find Voldemort himself. "If he knows, he may try and make more, but he should be weakening…"

"You'll have more of an advantage then" Ginny said this in almost a whisper.

Thinking of nothing else to say Harry left to change, he quickly healed his wounds, not as well as they could be healed but they stopped bleeding, and put on his robes. Ginny was still waiting for him in the Kitchen. As he entered she jumped up.

"Harry, I know what you said, about me and you. But surely after all this time… I'm a member of the order now… couldn't we…"

She trailed off, obviously embarrassed.

"I'm sorry", she said scratching at her head "I didn't really plan that well"

"Gin"

"Just listen to me ok. Harry… I love you. You know this and I think you love me too. I know what's at risk but I think… I think it's worth it, to be with someone you really care about is a rare thing, especially now and-"

Ginny didn't manage to finish. Harry had walked the short space to her and embraced her in a deep kiss before she knew what was happening. They stood like this for seconds…minutes… neither wanting to let go. Harry pulled away first.

"I'm sorry" He whispered, still holding her to him.

"For what?" she whispered back.

Harry thought for a moment, for what? Failing to protect her father? Wasting the time they had, too scared to be with her? For knowing that he may not be there for her in the future, be it days, weeks or months?

"I…don't know"

"It doesn't matter" she said, kissing him again. This time was more passionate; forgetting everything, the party at the burrow, the Horcruxes, the impending battles, Harry led Ginny upstairs. In his room she unclasped his robes as he lay her down. And for one blissful night Harry Potter lay in the arms of the woman he loved. Feeling almost normal.

When the sun rose everything changed. Ginny woke peacefully, blinking in the light. Harry woke screaming and clutching his scar.

"Harry, HARRY!"

He fell from the bed twisting in the sheets.

_Bodies covered the floor, blood and fire surrounded him. Above a castle tower was the green and menacing Dark Mark. Behind him he heard the familiar laugh of the monster that had destroyed everything Harry loved. Voldemort and his army advanced on the castle… and all went black._

Harry vomited. He lifted his shaking body from the ground and looked into the eyes of a terrified Ginny.

"Hogwarts…" He panted. "He's attacking Hogwarts"


	2. In blood and flames

Chapter two: In blood and flames.

A/N:Wow, thanks you for the reviews, I was quiet nervous as this is the only good thing I think I've written! Anyway, this chapter was quiet difficult to write, and strings left loose I will tie in the next chapter… which should be the last, I've not quiet decided how this will end… it may lead to another story as I am very 'GO HARRY AND GINNY' he he.

The minutes it took them to get dressed felt like hours to Harry. He told Ginny to return to The Burrow and warn the others from there. Harry however, left Grimmauld place with his wand at his side and dressed in black robes. He apparated to Hogsmeade from a dark alley between the houses, seconds later he found himself outside a burning pub, the Hogshead.

Voldemort had taken his revenge on its owner, who was in fact Aberforth Dumbledore. The man who had helped Harry find and destroy his first Horcrux, the locket. Knowing he was needed at the school he conjured up his patronus and hoped Ron and Hermione would get it in time to save the Village.

Harry ran to the school, rumbles of thunder were heard in the distance and in the flashes of lightening that followed he saw Order members appear around the Village. They joined Harry in his race to Hogwarts.

"Harry! What's going on? Ginny said-" Bill Weasley was at Harry's side, his face still deformed from his fight with Fenrir Greyback in Harry's sixth year.

"Voldemort's attacking the school"

"The students! Hagrid!"

"Make sure you find him ok! He can get the students to safety, tell him I trust him!"

It only took minutes to reach the school. When they entered it's grounds through the gates (which had been blown of with amazing force) they froze for a second. The schools upper levels were ablaze, the grounds red and green from the flames and hovering Dark Mark which filled the black and smoky sky.

"Split up!" Harry shouted, "Bill, Charlie, Tonks and Kingsley. Stay out here and wait for others. Any death eaters you find, kill. The rest of you follow me!"

He led them into the castle, through the mass of screaming students looking for friends, brother or sisters. McGonagall darted down the stairs to Harry as the others proceeded to help the students and search for death eaters.

"They're on the upper levels, they're forcing us out!" she yelled over the students voices.

"Right , send up who you can! Get the students to Hogsmeade, some of the order will escort them" and Harry ran upstairs to search for Voldemort.

As he ran he thought of everything he had lost because of Voldemort and his obsession with immortality and _pureblood. _Now he was taking away Harry's only true home. His memories disappearing in blood and flames.

Around bodies lay either unconscious or worse, names and faces he didn't know, though equally important to him and the families who would be mourning them in hours to come.

Harry stopped running, he had gone past several levels and he saw no one, even the paintings were disserted, and no one was joining him either. Suddenly, from below he heard screams. Dashing to a window he saw black floating shapes in the grounds. Dementors. Silver silhouettes charged at them, and some weak shields conjured by the older Hogwarts students drove a few back. But they were also backed up by the death eaters who were supposed to be in the castle.

Harry had been led into a trap, and he could feel the familiar ice cold feeling penetrate his skin as a dementor approached him. Barely having to think Harry remembered the time he had just spent with Ginny, the way she had kissed him…

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A silver stag erupted from his wand and charged at the dementor, sending it flying back. However two more dementors were approaching, the stag forced them back enough for Harry to run. When he stopped he was stood at the bottom of a spiral staircase. The staircase that led to the tower Dumbledore had been killed on.

Harry knew, that was where he was waiting for him.

He reached the top, and sure enough the figure of Voldemort was facing the grounds. Obviously enjoying the chaos below him.

"Times up _Tom. _Nagini's dead, you're all that's left for me to destroy"

"Ha ha, Harry Harry Harry. I notice you do not say 'kill'!"

"You can't kill something with no soul"

"Oh but you can! I am still, regretfully, human. Can you do it Harry? Can you kill me?"

Harry wavered, all the training and travelling came down to what happened next. And Harry was truly terrified.

"Your fear…" Voldemort sniffed the air, "Ahhh it is so sweet to me Harry, sweet… like a certain young Weasley, wouldn't you say"

"SECTUMPSEMPRA!"

Voldemort deflected the spell. "Severus told me you had never mastered occulmency"

"Why? Why attack Hogwarts now? You're weak, we both know this. You've barely any soul… any _life _left"

"Because Harry I wanted to take everything from you, I wanted to make you understand pain- CRUCIO!"

Harry darted to the left and the spell left a smouldering hole in the wall behind him, Harry took the opportunity and aimed another spell at Voldemort. However Voldemort disappeared and apparated behind Harry. Hitting with a spell that sent him flying forward into the wall. Harry felt his brow split open and blood poured down his cheek.

"Oh did I not tell you… the schools defences have been disabled… to those with a dark mark…Crucio!"

Harry writhed in the familiar agony. He heard footsteps and a voice yell something and the pan stopped. Harry pushed himself up, breathing hard and clutching his wand. It was Ginny, holding the Marauder's map. Without time to wonder how she had got it he threw himself in front of her and conjured a shield to block another curse from Voldemort.

"Run Ginny!"

"No! I can help!"

The shield disappeared, and looking around the tower… so had Voldemort.

"Where is he?" Ginny whispered.

Harry placed his free hand on Ginny's shivering arm, ready to push her to safety is he had to. But Voldemort simply walked from the shadows from their left, his wand gone.

"Well done girl, I must say, if I couldn't blame losing my wand on my weakened state I would be embarrassed!"

Harry was impressed, Ginny had sent Voldemort's wand over the edge onto the grounds, now battlefield, below.

"I shan't be concerned… remember Harry I have learned magic's you cannot dream off"

Harry sent a stunning spell at Voldemort, but it bounced of an seemingly invisible shield. Ginny gasped moving out from behind Harry.

"And now Harry, we begin!… AVADA KADAVRA!"

The green light flew straight at Ginny…


	3. Just waiting

Chapter three: I'm just waiting

"NEX CONTEGO"

The beaming green light stopped mid flight, inches from a terrified Ginny, and floated in mid air.

"What?"

Harry smirked, the momentary look of utter bewilderment on Voldemort's face was worth the years of researching and training.

"You're not the only one who did his homework… you see, Dumbledore told me that when you tried to kill me as a baby you put a little of yourself into me…"

Harry sent the killing curse flying at Voldemort, it missed by inches and cracked open the wall behind him.

"I didn't understand until a few months ago, even you didn't know what you had done. You still don't do you? Else you wouldn't have been trying to kill me all these years!"

"What are you talking about boy?"

"Harry…?"

"It's ok Gin, Voldemort didn't make seven Horcruxes… he made eight. And you're looking at it"

Suddenly Harry's eyes shined a shade of red, just like the dark lord in front of him. Ginny gasped and understood, Voldemort had accidentally connected with Harry the night his curse failed to kill him, and placed a small remaining part of his soul into Harry.

"It explains everything, the dreams, my scar hurting, being able to see into your mind… and now, I have control of every spell you cast. We are practically one. Doesn't it make you _sick"_

"Impossible… I would have known!"

"Ha! You barely have a soul, you wouldn't notice losing one more little piece would you"

Voldemort smiled, "A trick! Ha Harry I never thought-"

"Shut up! This is the end, but I'll give you a choice. We don't have to die, if we walk away we can both live BUT, I will only let you go on one condition"

Voldemort smirked, Ginny still stood frozen with shock and disbelief.

"Amuse me…" Voldemort leered.

"Make the unbreakable Vow with me. No more Horcruxes, no more killing. Go into hiding and leave forever. We will both die, but you have another good hundred or so years. Accept this!" Harry was shacking, he could already sense that Voldemort would never except to disappear quietly, but the other option relieved and terrified him.

"What if I, as I'm sure you know I will do, refuse."

"We both die tonight"

"No Harry!" Ginny grabbed Harry's arm, Voldemort took this temporary distraction to aim a curse at Harry. Harry blocked it, but by the time he looked back up Voldemort was gone.

"Damn!" Harry swore.

"Harry…" Ginny approached him delicately, "You're not really… going to die, are you?"

"I don't know what will happen to my soul. But if my body is destroyed Voldemort's soul will vanish. I never really thought he'd go quietly anyway" Harry attempted a reassuring smile, but Ginny's eyes watered.

"How long have you known, never mind I don't want to know. We need to find him don't we"

"_I_ need to find him, no Ginny listen to me. You need to help the others. I know you can conjure an amazing patronus, it's the other's that need you're help. Not me"

Ginny wavered for a moment before moving forward and kissing him, without looking him in the eye she forced the marauder's map into his hand and ran down the stairs away from him. Harry took a few moments before looking at the map. He watched her run out of the castle and into the fray, praying she'd be ok, he looked for Voldemort and saw him standing in the great hall.

Harry moved quickly, he met no one on the way. Voldemort had obviously taken the castle for himself and told his army to stay away. He entered the hall and was immediately met with a curse that flew him across the room, he performed a repellent jink on the incoming wall which forced him onto his back instead of smashing his body into the wall.

"Very good Harry, tell me how do you plan to kill us both at the same time"

Harry did not reply. He threw jinxes and curses at Voldemort, some hitting and drawing thin blood , others cracking the walls. Above him the enchanted ceiling rolled with the thunder and lightening that was outside.

"Quiet fitting don't you think!" Voldemort gestured at the ceiling.

Harry ignored his goads. A certain remark about Ginny gave him the power to perform a nasty curse on Voldemort causing the bones in his body to fracture. Voldemort being familiar with this performed a regenerating spell in seconds and threw a torture curse at Harry.

"We could do this all night" Voldemort was breathing deeply, obviously growing weary as was Harry. Both carried wounds. Harry was sure he'd sprained or fractured his ankle when he took a sudden fall, he'd performed a hasty bandaging spell that was allowing him to stand painfully on it. Both were covered in bruises and gashes. The hall was in tatters, the house flags were ripped and burning and bits of brick littered the floor.

"I'm just waiting" Harry said, his eyes looking at the door, "They should be there by here now" he thought.

"You're little friends will be dead by now, I assured my death eaters who ever killed the mud blood and blood traitor would be heavily rewarded" Voldemort laughed.

Harry's eyes caught the abandoned map on the ground a foot from him.

"Don't be so sure" He said. "Malum redimio!" A large red and gold rope flew from Harry's wand and entangled Voldemort, Hermione and Ron entered the hall, both exhausted and wounded but still alive.

"Do you have it?" He asked

"Yes!" Said Hermione producing a bag from inside her robe.

Harry took it, he scooped a handful of floo powder from the bag and threw it into the fireplace. He then used a charm to move the struggling but bound Voldemort into the green fire.

"This is it, Ron, Hermione…."

"Don't get soppy on us mate, do what you have to" Ron forced a grin and put his arn around a tear filled Hermione, screams from outside distracted them

"We're winning, the ministry turned up a while ago. Most death eaters have been captured" Hermione sounded blank, "Are you sure you don't want-"

"No I can do this alone, just… just look after Ginny. OK"

Harry stepped into the fireplace, with one final look at his friends he opened his mouth and said "Ministry of magic, department of mysteries direct connection" With Voldemort at his side (the binds were slowly draining him of his energy) Harry disappeared from Ron and Hermione's sight.

"This is it then, it'll all be over soon…" Hermione stared at the empty fireplace.

"We need to do what we can for him, the others need us Mione"

Together they left the hal and ran back into the finishing battle, the Great Hall stood destroyed and empty as the final flames crackled away.

A/N: that was a really hard chapter to write! Hope you enjoyed! I know I said this will be the last but I think it's better to do one more, though it will probably be quiet short! Hope it made sense, I'm tired and can't be bothered to re read at the moment he he.

The spells I made up, they meant Death shield and Evil binding.


	4. The Sacrifice

The sacrifice

A/N Wow it's been a long time, I've finally got some inspiration for this and now plan to write a sequel and perhaps prequel! (I am on study leave he he lots of free time) I do realise there are spelling mistakes, I will correct them later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have attempted to sell my soul for them… but the devil does not enjoy my company…

A burst of flames in a dim room, Harry Potter stepped out dragging the body of Voldemort behind him, still bound and weakening.

"The curse is slowly draining your life, I will ask you once more, make the vow with me"

The ropes moved back from Voldemort's mouth.

"How do you know I won't break it, then we die anyway" he rasped

"Your fear of death is much greater then mine"

Harry turned from Voldemort as he began to twist and scream trying to escape. The last time Harry was in this room he had lost another person as close to him as a parent. Would he see him again? And his parents? Would they be proud?

He faced the large stone veil, after tonight it would be over. There would be nothing left of either of them, not even bodies to bury. Harry was not religious but in the silence he said a prayer for those he loved. He turned to Voldemort, lifted his wand roughly throwing the thin body upright so they were face to face.

"This is it then, Harry. This is the moment you become a murderer"

"Killing a monster like you is justice, not murder"

"Ah, are you ready to leave everyone behind then Harry, Your mud blood friends, the Weasleys… and poor little Ginny-"

"That's enough" Harry grabbed him roughly an the ropes fell away. Voldemort stood unsteadily, unarmed and unaware of the veil only inches behind him.

Breathing deeply Harry stood tall, in his final moments memories flashed through his mind, meeting Hagrid for the first time, meeting Ron and the Weasleys, Christmas at Hogwarts… so many. Voldemort's hands flew up and his thin fingers coiled themselves around Harry's throat. Harry grabbed the thin pale arms and pushed back, hard and fast, they were both unbalanced and toppling backwards. In the seconds Voldemort's fate dawned on him Harry saw for the first time, real fear in his eyes. And together they plummeted through the veil.

The curtain rippled slightly, as though blown by a gentle breeze.

A/N THIS IS NOT THE END! DUN DUN DUN


	5. A month later

_A month later…_

Ginny Weasley sat alone in her room at the Burrow. Celebrations of Ron and Hermione's wedding were going on loudly downstairs, but she didn't feel like celebrating. A month ago today… she and Harry had spent the most wonderful night together, and now she would never see him again, never touch his skin, feel his lips on hers or be able to tell him just how much she loved him. How much that time had meant to her.

For two weeks she had fuelled her anger at Ron and Hermione, the battle at Hogwarts had been their greatest victory, but also their greatest loss. And they had known. They had known what Harry wanted t do, they had stood back and let him…

She knew, deep down, Harry had no choice, once he had made his decision there was little chance of making him reconsider! But she had never even been able to say goodbye. She lay her head on the pillow and drifted into an uneasy sleep…

_Ginny…_

"Harry?"

_Gin… wake up…._

"Wha-" Ginny's eyes flickered open, and before her stood the dark haired man she had dreamt of so often the last few weeks.

"It's a dream…" she whispered.

"Maybe" Harry smiled cheekily.

"I don't understand… what's happening here…?"

Ginny sat up slowly, Harry sat inches from her and took her hand in his.

"I won't leave you Ginny, I can come back to you"

"What? How?" Ginny's heart skipped in excitement. Even if this was a dream, she didn't ever want to wake.

"You need to find… Dumbledore"

"But he's gone Harry! Tell me what to do, why did you go Harry? Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny felt hot tears fall on her cheeks.

"Shhh, I don't have much time. Promise me Gin, find him"

"I promise, and Harry…"

"Yes…"

"I lo-"

Ginny's eye's shot open. The sun was beaming on her face. She rose slowly and looked at the spot where Harry had sat on her bed in her dream, she stroked the sheets and realised they were warm, as though someone had just risen from them…

A/N

OK very short I know, this just sets up for PART 2! Now I don't know which to do first…the prequel (Harry finding and destroying the Horcruxes) Or sequel (Harry's return? Dumbledore's return?) Any ideas? Plus thanks for the GREAT reviews. You guys are wicked ;P

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE… I GTS NO MONEY NEWAY!


End file.
